


Cute Boys - Spierfeld

by RafaSnape15



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Clumsy Bram, Cute, Embarrassment, Friendship, High School, Lunch Table, M/M, POV Male Character, Pre-Canon, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15
Summary: Bram Greenfeld were ashamed around cute boys.Simon Spier were the cutest boy Bram ever met.





	Cute Boys - Spierfeld

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cute Boys - Spierfeld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970914) by [RafaSnape15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15). 

> Hey!!!  
This is the translation of a short one-shot I wrote some time ago of this precious couple. There were not many stories of them in portuguese so I decided to give a little contibution just because they are so lovely!  
Oh! The original one is posted in Nyah Fanfiction too :)  
Comments are always welcome!  
Have fun!!! <3

Bram were ashamed around cute boys.

In general he were outgoing, talkative around his family, even if he were careful with some subjects, joked with Garrett all the time, felt comfortable with the most intelligent in school and almost as comfortable with the football team. He knew he were intelligent and carrying, even if he didn’t liked to brag about it.

But around cute boys? He were reduced to a quiet observant and shy teenager. Bram would add clumsy and even kind of slow to that list too.

That’s why he changed abruptly from smiley and mocky to quiet and ashamed as soon as he and Garrett catch up the rest of their friends on the lunch table, as been happening everyday for the past almost three years he been there.

Of course it were related to the fact that Simon Spier were telling them, agitatedly, a new theory about what he would identify as Harry Potter if he payed attention in the words and no to Simon’s lips.

Simon Spier were The Cute Boy that in the moment spilled more words per minute than he thought that were possible. It only made him cuter, as his large moves, the spark in his eyes, the mock smile, the messy hair… Anyway, everything Simon did were simply too adorable to Bram’s sanity.

Feeling too exposed and with his face getting red, Bram focused in his food, putting a generous bite in his mouth. Plus he would stop himself from saying something stupid or starring Simon with that ridiculous dreamy face he knew were about to scape.

The problem weren’t cute boys or simply being around them. The problem weren’t even Bram orefering cute boys to cute girls. The problem were Bram being gay and not telling anyone about it neither feel ready to tell this secret to the rest of the world, even if this world meant only his friends. The problem were he had an astronomus fall for Simon, which seemed too obvious to himself, but apparently no one else noticed.

Even with Bram doing his best to hide this feelings, it were impossible not to blush around Simon or other cute boys he knew. Were even ironic that him, as part of the football team, didn’t feel even a little of that… attraction for his team mates.

The other players, including from other schools, were pretty and had nice bodys, but that didn’t caught his attention for more than a little look. What Bram really couldn’t resist were cute boys, especially the ones that didn’t know how cute they are. Like Simon.

-Bram? - he heard Leah calling his name with an upset tone of voice.

He got his eyes up from his tray to meet everybody staring at him. For a moment he were mortified thinking he let something scape out loud about what he been thinking of.

-Yes? - he answered automatically feeling his cheeks burn even more with the intense gaze Simon gave in his direction.

-So, are you going or not?

Bram felt his heart go wild for a moment not knowing what he were about to agree or not agree. Apparently the subject in the table changed in the moments he were lost in thoughts about how cute Simon were and he had no idea on what they were talking about now.

-I can wait until you get here so we go together to Nick’s party - Garret came in his rescue in a subtle way - what do you think?

Oh, right, party at Nick’s place in the middle of summer’s vacation. Sure. Leah would be there, what meant Garrett would go, even if it were to watch her from far. Simon would be there too and would be a great opportunity to watch him like Garrett would do with Leah, without raising suspicions.

The idea of spending hours in the same place as Simon were terrifying and wonderful at the same time, but he couldn’t let this opportunity scape, right?

-So? - this time Nick were the one to ask.

-Sure, we’ll be there - he agreed thinking about how to convince his father that he needed to be back in time to the party.

Leah gave him a small smile and Nick knocked his fist in Bram’s before they go back to talk about other stuff. Bram took the chance to give a little look at Simon, unable to hold his own eyes, but being discreet.

Simon’s grey eyes that enchanted him so much were turned to him and the other boy looked him deep eye to eye, smiling for a few seconds in a polite way.

Bram tried to smile back, but had no idea on how that looked like, probably a grimace. So he turned back to his stray trying to hide his embarrassment behind his juice glass that remained untouched.

All he managed were hit his hand in the wrong place and spill all his juice in the rest of pasta in his plate. He realized too late what were happening and could only stare at his ruined lunch.

A choir of laughter and lighting commentaries made his flush grow up. Even worst were the little laughter and sympathetic look coming from Simon. He couldn’t look at it for too long, feeling his chest tight a little with the vision.

Yeah, Bram were very ashamed around cute boys.


End file.
